


For the love of a Prince

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [98]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Raul X Guti 无差清水现背。很短，通篇废话。是你想象不到的烂。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	For the love of a Prince

****“月亮模仿着土星，正如我偷偷爱你。”** **

曾经有那么一段时间，Raul似乎非常热衷于天文，闲暇时间都交给了书本和星象图，他甚至向学校的老师借来了天文望远镜，站在阳台摆弄一天。Guti不知道他哪根神经搭错，为了劝他和自己一起去游戏厅，嘴皮都磨烂了，也只得到了一个坚定的摇头。落了单的Guti只好一个人去游戏厅，没玩一会儿就觉得索然无味。

索然无味的日子持续了大约一个星期，直到某个晴朗的夜晚，Raul兴冲冲地叫上他，拿着他的宝贝望远镜坐在天台上，表示要给Guti一个惊喜。夜里的一草一木有着模糊的色彩，每一样都保守着它的秘密，像躺在柔软的网窝里的美好梦境。Raul把望远镜凑到Guti眼前，教他观察那些眨着眼睛的星辰。它们犹如珍珠般闪亮，比起皎洁的明月也毫不逊色。 

“到底是什么惊喜啊？”

“你等一会就知道了。”

可他们几乎等了一整夜，直到天边浮现第一缕曙光，也没见到Raul所说的惊喜。黑发男孩的表情很尴尬：“明明说有流星雨的....”

“谁说的啊？”

“我听说.....”Raul揉了揉自己的卷发，沮丧地说：“可能是搞错日期了。”

Guti开玩笑说他根本就没有学天文的天赋，还不如乖乖随自己去游戏厅潇洒。Raul不理他的插科打诨：“既然都坐了这么久了，还是许个愿吧。”

没等Guti反对，他便合起手掌。在金发少年的讶异目光中阖上双目，许下一个秘密的愿望。他不告诉Guti，因为他坚信说出来的愿望就会不灵验，所以Guti一直不知道这个愿望到底是什么，和他有没有关系。

在这一晚过后，Raul忽然又对天文失去了所有兴趣，把他的书本、望远镜和他的愿望抛在了脑后。可Guti偶尔还会想起它，像是一个未知的期待。

这种期待成了他们的精神寄托，在远离马德里的日子里，承载着他们永远无法割舍的思念。Guti经常觉得自己已经厌倦了西班牙的首都，却从来不能厌倦Real Madrid。他比Raul先一步退役，以一个普通球迷的身份回到伯纳乌，偶尔到看台上看一场精彩或者乏味的比赛，并继续期待着王子回到城堡的那天。

那天到来之前，Guti接到了Raul的电话，他站在镜子前挑选衣服，然后后悔过早的把头发剪了，不然还能再做一个发型。

“你又折腾发型，”Raul淡淡地说：“留到你办纪念赛再折腾也不迟。”

试着领带的男人愣了一下：“我以为你是来邀请我一起踢比赛的？”

“当然不是，你应该有自己的纪念赛，我会去做你的观众的。”

Raul正在泡咖啡，将电话夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，这句话就这么轻描淡写地说出了口，一如他曾经说的“他应该有自己的发布会”。现在他仍希望能在看台上看他的纪念赛，在所有视角上爱他。

Guti懂得他的心意，不用过多解释，只回答了一句：“好。”

他们继续天马行空的聊了一会天，最后挂断电话前Guti问他：“你还会跳斗牛舞吗，就像以前一样？”

电话那头的人发出他非常熟悉的笑声，回答道：“如果你想看的话，我会的。”

“我....我们都想。”

如同丰收女神永远挂念着她的孩子，马德里的人民也始终想念他们的王子。Raul踏上这片土地的时候，半个城市的人都在迎接他，用最华丽的词汇赞美他，为他准备了隆重的典礼。而他满载一船星辉，盛大凯旋。像打了漂亮胜仗的将军。又像一位刚加冕的国王。

十六座奖杯摆在球场边，他用手指一座座抚过去，过去的漫长岁月就这样收束在指尖。这其中有他一个人捧下领奖台的，也有他与Guti一起举起过的。他想那个人现在应该坐在看台的某个座位上见证着这一切，他从不会缺席他生命中每一个重要的时刻。

接着，Raul开始了他90分钟的表演。当他迈开双腿，奔跑起来的时候，凝结在草皮上的时间一点点回到了他的身上，让他再度变成那个横空出世的金童。初登伯纳乌，怀揣七分信心和三分紧张，渴望进球，也渴望胜利。

Raul知道有人夸赞他永远有颗17岁的心，他觉得一点也没错。这一夜他就像17岁那样传球，进球，摆出经典的庆祝动作，然后和队友拥抱。

他们将他高高抛起，再嬉笑着接住他落下的身体。Raul张开双臂享受这难得的礼遇，他努力睁着眼，视线因为身体的起落而晃动着。透过人影绰绰，他竟然看见了Guti。那个人矗立在看台上，被许多球迷挡在了身后，不太显眼。

但Raul还是看见了他，他剪光了自己的金发，穿着深色的西装，学着周围的球迷对着场上的球员们鼓掌。那深情的目光跨过层层看台，翻过广告牌，再闪开跑动的球员，直直地打在Raul的身上。

Raul没由来地有些哽咽，他想嘲笑他一番，怎么折腾了这样的发型，怎么不知道买一个近一点的位置，那样他还能把他从观众席上拉下来，带他越过十几年的光阴，重新站到17岁的自己身边。

众星捧月的伯纳乌王子，在他身边永远是17岁的样子，永远如17岁时那样爱他。

Raul没有忘记他的承诺，接过球迷递上来的绣着队徽的斗篷。人们已经开始惊呼，他们清楚Raul将要做什么。

于是在八万人的注视下，他展开粉色斗篷，低头跳起了他曾展现过好几次的斗牛舞。他的动作那么轻巧，迷人，带着中世纪贵族的风度翩翩，每一个旋转和挥手都如同真正的斗牛士般优雅。

聚光灯把球场上空照的犹如白昼，座无虚席的伯纳乌在沉寂和欢腾中摇摆，Raul牵着斗篷转身时，数万名球迷一同欢呼起来，仿佛真的看到凶狠的公牛撞开斗篷，洒下一片星河。Raul的脸上挂着温柔的微笑，他想到多年前的那个夜晚，也拥有这样璀璨的星空。他与Guti坐在天台上，开着幼稚的玩笑。

实际上Raul从未真正喜欢过天文，他只是偶然听闻流星雨来临，第一反应便是想给Guti一个惊喜而已。为此查找了许多资料，做了各种准备，结果还是没能如愿。这对他来说是个不小的遗憾，只能闭口不提。

如今他拿起斗篷，再为他跳上一段斗牛舞，想着弥补那个缺憾。至于旁人是否想念这一幕，如何歌颂这一幕，他不在乎。

这颗纯白色的月亮不在乎群星的簇拥，所有的光彩都是为了照亮那一个人前进的路。

跳完这也许是最后的斗牛舞，Raul跪了下来，俯身亲吻伯纳乌的草皮。向他的今朝致意，向他的旧梦吻别。他的围巾垂下来挡住了脸，Guti不知道他的脸上会是什么表情，他也从没有看过流星雨，但在这个今朝如梦的瞬间里，成千上万的球迷都成了迎接Raul的流星。而Guti是最执着、最疯狂的那一颗，脱离了原本的轨道，绕着他的王子一圈又一圈的徘徊，久久不肯离去。

不管那个无人知晓的愿望究竟是什么，和他有没有关系，他都会把它变成现实。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题源自电影《勇敢的心》主题曲：For the love of a Princess，是超好听的纯音乐！强烈安利！
> 
> 我也不知道我写了个什么垃圾玩意，可能唯一意义在于安利歌曲吧。


End file.
